


The Calendar

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Modeling, Multi, just for fun, photoshoot, skimpy modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: The boys do some modelling for a calendar
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. The Prep

**Author's Note:**

> For those obsessed with Kane, enjoy!

“I had to do it, now it’s your turn.”

A few months ago, Parker had to go undercover at a modelling agency. The calendar that was made of photos of Parker in skimpy lingerie and sometimes only the harnesses she wore for breaking into places she wasn’t supposed to be, had been a top seller, and they had even managed to take down the bastard in charge for abusing models. His secretary, who had also had personal motive to bring him down, had taken control of the agency. Word had come through that she’d fixed the place up, and the models were enjoying their job once again. Parker hadn’t minded the photo shoots themselves, but she had been very displeased at the thought of having her face plastered all over. Between Hardison’s tech skills and Sophie coming over to do an unbelievable job of makeup, Parker would be unrecognizable by anyone who wasn’t already specifically looking for her in those photos.

Then the agency had called again. Not a problem this time, but they were having doing their first male model shoot, and their current guy had suggested them. They’d been busy at the time, but Nate looked into who had mentioned them, and had said that it was alright to do. And had said that the profits for the calendar would go towards helping to raise awareness and get support for domestic violence. So despite the boys’ being rather unenthusiastic, they would do it.  
Sophie did makeup again, much to Parker’s amusement. Eliot was rather relaxed about it, and Sophie asked, but Eliot point-blank refused to tell about his previous makeup experiences. Hardison had been horrified by the idea, but after everyone reminded him that the printed photos on the calendars couldn’t be deleted by some tech wizardry, he had sat down and suffered through. Parker also massaged his shoulders very suggestively while convincing him.

Eventually, they arrived at the office for the shoot. It was a busy day there, and a few of the female models grinned when they saw Parker lead in the boys. They went to their spot, and after a few minutes of waiting around, the new boss came in to get started, and they finally saw who had suggested them for the shoot. Eliot just groaned when he saw who was brought in, and Hardison just stared.  
Parker being Parker, however, she there was no chance of her keeping her mouth shut.  
“QUINN?!”


	2. The shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cameras start rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Nate was almost immediately called, but he simply said that Sophie had said it would be good for them. Also, after a lot of talking, it turned out that Quinn and the new boss were old friends, though she didn’t know about him being a hitter. He promised that he wasn’t there for any sort of subterfuge or con or anything. He was there because his friend had called and asked. Eliot assured them that his promise would keep.  
Though he did admit that suggesting Eliot and Hardison had been just for the fun of it.

They finally sorted out all the potential conflict, and Eliot did admit that it definitely wouldn’t hurt sales, and they started the planning. Hardison still grumbled as they were led to the set and the cameras were all turned on, but it was too late for changes The boys stripped to the skimpy underwear they’d brought for it, leaving not much left to the imagination, and they got started.  
Quinn took January, facing away from the cameras and stretching back to make his shoulders stand out. Hardison jabbed Parker with his elbow when she took in the sight, and she just stuck her tongue out at him.  
February had the Valentine’s Day special with all of them. They took a minute to get the pose sorted, but the cameras ended up with Quinn carrying Hardison bridal-style, with Eliot leaning over Quinn’s shoulder, holding Hardison’s hand, and the three of them looking “fondly” at each other. Someone who looked closely would also be able to notice Eliot’s other hand rather low behind Quinn, with the fingers just noticeable around the side.  
Hardison got March to himself, taking the traditional “gamer/geek girl” pose, wearing large headphones, oversized glasses, and a strategically placed Xbox controller. He complained a bit about the stereotype, but everyone pointed out that by being a guy doing it, he was also calling attention to it.

Eliot’s solo was April, and somehow they’d decided to give him the Titanic pose, reclining on a couch as close to what Rose had done in the movie as he could. The boss had suggested that he wear one of his necklaces to stand in for the diamond in the movie, but Eliot had refused flat out, saying that the meanings of those necklaces were too deep to be used in such a way. They accepted it happily, and so he wore just the underwear.  
May got the first double. Eliot and Quinn facing off, looking like they were about to start wrestling. They even did some jumping around before the photo to make sure that they got nice and sweaty for it.

Hardison’s second solo was June. They had him sitting down with a leg outstretched, and the other folded up so he could hug it while staring at the camera. They’d tried a couple of similar things, but that one had been agreed to be the best.  
Quinn joined Hardison for July. Hardison pouted when he was told he was only the big spoon because he was just that little bit taller. He had his elbow folded up so he could rest his head on it, so that the cameras could see him as he looked down at Quinn, his other arm wrapped around Quinn and a finger twirling in Quinn’s hair. Quinn’s eyes were closed, and he just had his arms up to hug Hardison’s.

Quinn finally got his second solo in August. Sitting at a dresser and watching the mirror as he ran a brush through his hair. He’d said that Eliot would fit that one better with his hair, but the boss had said that she had a special one planned for Eliot later. Nonetheless, Quinn was able to pull it off, and he’d agreed when he saw the photo that it was almost as good as Eliot would have done. Eliot scoffed at that.  
September got Eliot’s other solo. The boss’ friend had a birthday in September, and had a thing for kilts. So Eliot was put into a kilt and made to dance while he - horribly - played the bagpipes. Between the dance and a wind generator below the stage, the kilt was lifted up quite a lot. Parker decided that she was definitely going to get a kilt and make Eliot wear it more often. Also one for Hardison too. Though she definitely did not want to hear him playing bagpipes ever again.

October got the three of them together again, Eliot ending up in the middle, with one arm being held by each Quinn and Hardison who glared at each other, fighting over who got to keep him. Eliot’s face made his thoughts quite clear; “These two are both idiots.”  
It seemed Hardison won, as he and Eliot starred for November. Waltzing around the stage, Parker smiled at them as she remembered Hardison dancing with her to help her get used to those weight boots she’d had to wear in Dubai.

Parker had suggested the plan for December. The three boys ended up putting up a Christmas tree together. Well, the tree was mostly done, but the photo had them putting the decorations on. The tree had been specifically chosen to be huge, so the photo was able to have Hardison sitting on Quinn’s shoulders to put the star on top. It took both Quinn and Eliot to promise Hardison that he wouldn’t be dropped, and he was still very suspicious, though it couldn’t be seen in the photo as he focused on the star. Eliot was also hanging some baubles and stuff on the other side of the tree, while looking over and smiling at the other two. They were also wearing only their underwear, tinsel, and Santa hats. Quinn assured Hardison that he had carried others on his shoulders wearing a lot less.

When the calendar was put up for sale, it became instantly sold out, and all the other calendars got put on hold to allow them to focus on printing that one, and sales still went through the roof, with orders rolling in faster than they could send them out. Hardison groaned when he saw the calendar for sale every time he went past shops selling them. Sterling sent them a photo of his office which had the calendar on the wall, just to make fun of them. They visited Nate and Sophie for dinner a few times, and Sophie had also hung one up. Months went by with a lot of cringing, and just when Hardison thought he’d finally be free of it as the end of the year approached, Eliot called up the modelling agency.  
“So, do you want us to come in again for next year’s calendar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will do chapter two in the morning.


End file.
